


Suspension

by AmourVixen23



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, F/M, NOT abuse, PWP, Rough Sex, Suspension, Trying things for the first time, healthy d/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourVixen23/pseuds/AmourVixen23
Summary: Ivess and Evan try suspension for the first time!





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is actually based on a dream I had a month or so ago lol I finally got around to writing it, and I personally really like it, as it is something I want to try, so as usually, a lot of it is guess-work, but I hope you enjoy it!  
~Vixen

_ ‘How did it come to this…?’ _ She thought in a haze. Everything until this moment was a blur of adrenaline and excitement, a nervousness of the unknown keeping her from thinking straight. She wanted this, had fantasized about it; but now that she was here, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Do you still want to do this?” His voice brought her out of her thoughts, and her dark brown eyes met his own crystal blues. Swallowing thickly, she nodded her head in a jerky movement. His thin lips pursed slightly before he got closer, forcing her to look up at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said fervently. She then gave a shaky smile. “Just a little nervous.”

Her honesty made the side of his mouth quirk upwards. “Nervousness is okay.” He brought up a hand to cup her cheek, his pale complexion contrasting with her honey tone. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to.” His hand caressed down her cheek, gripping her chin so he could tilt her head upward. Gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Remember your safe words?”

A slow breath passed her lips as she nodded. “Green, Yellow, Red.”

The smile he gave her was pleased, full of pride and satisfaction. It made heat rush through her body, and she felt her arousal spike as he uttered her favorite phrase. “Good Girl.”

Her lips parted, her face getting warm from the praise. She searched his eyes, the confidence in them addicting.

“Arms above your head, Angel.”

Doing as commanded, she trembled slightly as he circled her at a leisure pace. She was already dressed in lingerie, but felt even more exposed as he stalked her. Vulnerable.

“Sweet little innocent, Ivess. Dressed in white lace, you really are quite the vision to behold. An angel.” He stopped in front of her, reaching upward to tie her wrists to the overhead rig. When he was done, he slowly slid his hot hands down her arms, making her shiver, her core becoming hot and slick with her ardor. One hand settled on the middle of her upper back, while the other delved into her long, thick curls, gripping her hair securely at the root. He pressed his clothed body against hers, his lips ghosting against her full ones. “No one would ever expect this of you, would they? My fallen Angel.”

Embarrassment flooded her at his words, followed swiftly by desire at his proximity. Ivess licked her lips, wanting. “Please, Evan.”

The hand in her hair tightened its grip as she knew it would, sending a jolt of fire to her clit and a gasp of pleasure out of her lips as Evan forced her head back. Panting slightly, she kept her lidded gaze on him.

“Ah-ah-ah. You know better.” He chastised, amusement clear in his tone, which furthered her arousal. “How are you to address me, Angel?”

She smiled a little. “Sir.”

The hand on her back stroked soothingly up and down her spine as he brought his face even closer, his eyes on her lips. “Good Girl. Now, what do you want?”

Timidly, she bit her lip and averted her gaze, a smile threatening to pull at her lips. “I...I want to kiss you, Sir. Please?”

He answered her wordlessly by pressing their lips together. It was intense, filled with anticipation for what was to come. 

_ ‘More…’ _She thought needily when Evan ended the kiss, her eyes closed. Leaning a bit forward, she managed to get one last kiss before he released her completely.l. Her eyes were hazy when she opened them.

“Someone is a bit eager this evening.” He teased, and Ivess couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together as she watched him walk to the machinery.

The trembling from early had stopped, only to start up again as a loud clunk filled the room, before the whirl of a pulley resonated. The higher it went, the more her arms strained with her weight. Slowly, the young woman was lifted off the ground until just the tips of her toes were touching the cold flooring.

“How is it? Any bad pain?” Evan asked from a few feet. Ivess shook her head in the negative. “Alright. Let me know if that changes.”

“Yes, Sir.” She whispered, the nervousness now back in force, her trembling noticeable. As Evan approached, he noticed it right away.

“Yellow?” He asked, concern coloring his features. He knew she was nervous, they had never done this before.

She shook her head. “Green.”

Nodding, he then smirked as he reached around her, swatting her ass. She squeaked in surprise, her body swaying slightly from the force. Her surprise quickly faded at the heat in his eyes.

“God, I love it when you’re helpless, Angel.” He gripped her hips with both hands, bringing her closer and taking some of the strain off of her joints as he tucked his face against her neck. “You love it, too, don’t you? You love it when you can’t do anything but _ take _ what I give you.” He murmured hotly against the skin of her neck.

“Yes.” She whispered, and then gasped when he nipped at the sensitive flesh.

“Yes, what?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“There we go.” He praised. Evan then pressed his lips firmly against her neck, and began kissing it ardently.

Ivess couldn’t keep the breathless sounds within her even if she wanted to. Little moans and whimpers filled the air as Evan kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped the skin of her neck and chest. Her clit throbbed and her pussy quivered at the attention, she tried to ease the building ache by rubbing her thighs together, and just barely succeeded as the shift in weight made her body move away from him slightly. Whining at the loss, she tried to move closer, but only succeeded in wiggling in the air.

His rich, deep chuckle made her flush with embarrassment and arousal as the deep baritone sent heated shivers down her spine. “Squirm all you want, you can’t get away from me.”

Before she could correct him in that she wasn’t trying to get away, but in fact closer to him, Evan’s hand left her hip before groping her lace-covered breast. His fingers quickly found her nipple, and pinched the hard pebble through the cloth. She squeaked in shock, then cried out as a combination of pain and pleasure suffused her being as he twisted the hard nub sharply.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He apologized, but his tone didn’t carry the same message, and she could feel his lips pull into a smirk against her neck. “I forgot the other one.” And proceeded to torture her other nipple.

The stimulation to her breast made her squirm even more, her body confused on whether it should get closer or further from the source of the pleasure pain.

When Evan was done with her breasts, she was a quivering mess, with tears shimmering in her eyes. He didn’t ask if she was okay, experience telling him what those tears meant, and he felt his dick twitch at the thought.

Leaving only one hand on her body, he used it to slide beneath of lace of her panties, and groaned at the wetness he felt. “There we go.” He practically purred, meeting her lustful gaze with his own. “All that crying, and yet you’re so wet. Does my Angel like a little pain with her pleasure?” When she only nodded, he pinched her clit, causing her to jerk and cry out in shock and pleasure. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes, Sir! I l-like it!” Ivess cried, pleasure clouding her mind as Evan rewarded her by soothingly rubbing her clit.

“Good Girl.” He praised, taking in the sight of her. Helpless, embarrassed, yet so eager. He inserted a finger into her hot core.

Her mouth dropped open as her eyes closed, a gasping whimper leaving her lips when he started to move his finger in and out of her aching pussy. _ ‘So...good…’ _ Ivess tried to move her hips to the rhythm of his digit, but it only caused her body to sway and brought no more friction than what Evan was providing. Whining in frustration, she opened her eyes to plead with him silently.

“What? What is it, Angel?” His tone was soft, mocking, as he brought his face closer to hers. “Do you want more? Answer me.”

“Ah, yes, Sir.” Ivess whimpered. “Please, I want…” She tried to say the words, but for a moment, she moved her lips and only a breath came out as her face warmed with embarrassment.

Evan narrowed his eyes before he curled his finger within her. He watched as Ivess’ eyes snapped shut, her breathing becoming even more erratic than before. “Tell me what you want, Angel.”

“I want more, Sir.” She whined, though it came out as a mumble.

Removing his hand from her completely, he relished in the cry of protest she gave. Evan watched as she struggled against her bonds, her toes trying to find purchase on the cold floor. Moving to her side, but keeping his body close to hers, he swiftly smacked his hand against her behind. “Try again.”

“I...I want more, Sir.” She said clearer, her face hot and her pussy clenching with want. It always made her hot when he made her say something embarrassing. Demeaning. She squawked when his hand hit her ass again, and she tried to turn towards him, a shocked expression clear on her face. _ ‘I said it clearer!’ _ His hand remained on her rear, squeezing the soft flesh, steadying her. It enabled her to face him, and her heart stuttered at his predatory gaze, the way his nostrils flared. _ ‘Oh gawd…’ _

“Again.” Evan commanded, watching her expression.

“I want more.” She repeated, ending in a soft moan, “Sir.”

“Louder.” He punctuated with a firm slap against her ass.

“I want more, Sir!”

“Louder!” _ Smack! _

“_ I want more, Sir! _” It came out as a shriek, her head bowed as her breaths came out in pants. Her one cheek burned, there were tears running down her face, but she had never felt so aroused. So vulnerable. Helpless.

The sound of a belt buckle made her look up, and adrenaline rushed through her when Evan’s pants fell to his ankles. He had gone commando, and she couldn’t help but bite her lip and moan softly at his hard length standing proudly before her. He was eight inches of thick, throbbing cock, and it was all hers.

So long as she did as told.

“Good Girl.” Evan praised, fisting his cock with one hand, using the other to cup her face and bring her in for a kiss. It was brief, but filled with passion, and their lips separated with a wet pop. He then roughly gripped her ass with both hands, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned at the relief in her shoulders and the heat of his erection against her core, the only barrier her thin lace thong. “Now,” he slowly moved his hips, rubbing himself against her, “beg.”

There was no hesitation, her desire for him overcoming any embarrassment she may still have. Eyes lidded with want, Ivess gazed down at Evan and, with more confidence than usual, said, “Please, Sir, I want to feel you inside me. To fill me, please.”

With a groan, Evan tore her flimsy panties off and entered Ivess in a single, hard thrust. In near unison, they both groaned in relief. Squeezing her ass, his voice came out in a husky command, “Move.”

Given full permission to move however she wanted, Ivess wasted no time in doing just that. It was difficult, her bound arms restricting her ability to gain leverage, and the angle in which he held her--slightly leaning back--didn’t help, but she used her strong thighs and the support of Evan’s muscular arms.

Clenching his jaw, Evan did his best to keep still as he watched and felt Ivess move against him. It was almost torture, not moving as her pussy deliciously squeezed his aching cock, but the view before him was worth it. The way her body moved in her passion, the sweat glistening off her skin, the sounds she made, the way she gazed at him. It was a whole other side to Ivess no one else saw but him, and Evan loved it.

When he knew she was close, he finally moved, supporting her weight with one hand as he brought the other to between their bodies. His searching fingers found her clit, stroking firmly.

The tension that Ivess had felt building within her as she fucked Evan, the pleasure he brought her, the pleasure of letting go, it all snapped into white hot euphoria at the stroke of his fingers against her nubin. Trembling, a sharp, keening sounded as her hips gyrated erratically against Evan, her pussy squeezing and pulsing around his cock as she rode her orgasm.

Evan took that as his cue, firmly gripping her hips, and began to thrust fervently into her. He gave her no cool down, focusing on only his pleasure while driving her mad with her own. The sounds of his grunting mixed with her breathless cries.

“That’s right, Angel.” He grunted, teeth clenched in pleasure. “Take it, take all of it!” The last word came out as a harsh moan, his pleasure heightening with each quiver of her hot, wet pussy.

“N...nngh!” Ivess grunted, her head tossing from side-to-side. “Stop…! I can’t…!” She cried out, tears running down her face. “Too...much!”

“No! You asked for this, now you’re gonna take it! Take it!” He cried out, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush against his body, his hips thrusting uncontrollably as rope after thick rope of viril cum pumped into her needy womb. He almost fell to his knees, but managed to keep himself upright as he held onto her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware that she had climaxed a second time as her pussy milked him, and vaguely felt smug satisfaction through the haze of increased pleasure.

Once he’d had a moment to calm the trembling of his limbs, Evan nudged his nose against Ivess’ cheek. Eyes tired but focused, he took in her vacant gaze and the bit of drool leaving her lips. She was finally catching her breath, but like him, she was exhausted.

“Hey,” he murmured gently, not wanting to ruin the moment. “I’m going to put you down, I need to lower the rig.”

“No…” She protested weakly, her thighs squeezing together with meager strength to try to keep him there. She nuzzled her face against his, brushing her lips against his cheek. “I want you to stay here...I want you to fill me again…”

Evan reflexively thrust into her two more time in reaction to her words, a moan dragging from his lips. He could feel his softening member reignite with ardor, but held himself in check. “Soon,” he promised. “Now, legs down, Angel.”

Hearing the command, Ivess did as commanded, a pout on her lips. They both groaned as his member slid out of her.

“Cross your legs, Angel. Don’t let any out.” Evan commanded, and he smirked when she bit her lip, following his instruction. He then quickly went to the controls and swiftly lowered her until her feet we flat against the floor and her arms were lax. Picking up a large, comfy lavender blanket that was next to the control panel, he returned to the exhausted woman and swiftly but carefully unbound her hands from the rig. She leaned into him as he lovingly wrapped her up in the soft blanket before scooping her up into his arms, taking both of them to a comfy couch set not far from where they had played.

Evan unceremoniously plopped himself on the couch, keeping Ivess firm in his grasp until he got situated. He then settled her on his lap. Bringing a hand up to her face, he tilted it so he could see her expression better. There was obvious exhaustion, but also remnant desire and embarrassment. He kissed her forehead.

“You can uncross your legs now.”

Ivess shook her head out of his grasp, hiding her face from him by ducking her chin down and away from him. “I’ll...make a mess.” She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs harder, her face flaming with humiliation even as her pussy fluttered. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Evan brushed his lips against her cheek, once again turning her face so he could see her expression. “Now, do as your told.”

She let out a shuddering breath, her gaze focused on his, before she averted her gaze. Slowly, he felt her uncross her legs. He then slid a hand under the blanket and between her knees, going no further. His only intent was to keep her legs apart.

“Good Girl.” He murmured, his thumb rubbing the sensitive skin on the inner part of her leg. The smirk returned when he felt her start to squirm. “How does it feel? My seed slowly seeping from you?”

Ivess nearly squeaked at the question, scandalized that he would ask such a thing. After all they had done that night, _ this _ was a bit too much for her. “Evan!” She then actually squeaked when she felt him lightly pinch her knee.

“That’s ‘Sir’ to you.” He chastised, then soothed the area by rubbing it leisurely. “Answer the question, Angel.”

Unable to look at him, Ivess averted her gaze and stayed quiet.

Evan bit his lip, a hard rock forming in the pit of his stomach as the silence stretched. _ ‘Maybe I went too far? Never asked such a thing before. Shit.’ _ Just as he was about to tell her to forget the question, Ivess began to speak.

“It’s...weird.” She began, her tone quiet; a whisper. Evan quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to interrupt her. “It’s...coming out of me, making me messy and...slippery. It’s so embarrassing…!” She ducked her head again, squirming in his lap again. “Bad…” He felt her try to squeeze her legs together, but his hand prevented it, and he felt his dick throb at her resulting whine. “But...it feels...so good…” Her eyes filled with tears once again, but this time with embarrassment from admitting such a dirty thing to him.

“Don’t cry.” Evan ressured, removing his hand and hugging her close to him. “You did good, Angel. You were such a Good Girl.” She sniffled and he felt the worst. Pulling back, he kissed her until she was breathless, until she couldn’t remember what she had been crying.

It was silly, but Ivess felt relief when Evan kissed her. She had been afraid, as silly as the notion was, that such a confession would make Evan think less of her. That he wouldn’t want to touch such a dirty person. It had been a stupid fear, but a fear nonetheless, one that faded the longer he kissed her senseless.

Somehow, Ivess found herself straddling Evan as they continued to makeout, their tongues invading one another’s’ mouths. She knew she was making a mess, could feel his cum oozing out of her, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his erection was telling her he quite liked what they were doing.

Gripping his cock, he tried to aim at her entrance without leaving her lips. She seemed to know what he was trying to do, and with her help, he was soon sliding effortlessly back into her hot depths. They both groaned, breaking the kiss.

“Ride me, Ivie.” Evan moaned, speaking between kisses, his breath hot against her lips. “Ride me.”

Bracing her hands on his shoulders, Ivess began to rock her hips slowly. Leaning forward, she began to attack his neck with kisses, licks, bites, everything that she had wanted to do when he had tied her. When Evan gripped her hips, she began to move herself up and down his cock as he assisted her, the tempo increasing.

Once again entranced by the vision before him, Evan moaned harshly as he watch Ivess bounce on his cock. Reaching for her lace bra, he pulled the material down, freeing her breasts and her pebbled nipples to him. Leaning forward, he took one into his hot mouth, sucking and laving it with his tongue.

Ivess moaned deeply, her back arching, hips moving, as she gripped the back of his head with one hand. Her fingers threaded through his gold locks, keeping his mouth on her breast. Her fingers tightened and her pussy clamped down on his cock when his fingers pressed down on her clit, and she let out a sharp cry.

Releasing her nipple, Evan pulled her hips roughly against his in her moment of distraction, and began to roughly thrust into her soaking pussy. Pressing his face against her shoulder, he firmly bit it, enough to leave a mark and slight pain.

It was the catalyst that sent Ivess over the edge once more. Her body tensed and twitched, her nails digging into his skin as her inner walls pulsed around him.

“Fuck, Ivie…!” Evan groaned, his hips jerking erratically as his orgasm washed over him. Grabbing her ass, he unleashed his seed into her already overflowing womb once more.

Panting is all they were capable of doing, their climax leaving them weak but satiated. When he found the strength to move, Evan slightly stroked up and down her spine. When she nuzzled and kissed his neck, he grinned tiredly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked in a soft, husky tone.

“Mmm” She hummed softly, still affectionately placing chaste kisses against his neck. “We should do this more often.”

His answering chuckle made her smile, knowing he felt the same.

**FIN**


End file.
